


It Doesn't Matter What You Are, It Matters What You Do

by SamDeanMeandFreakslikeUs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depiction of torture not graphic, Gen, Gordons' opinion of Sam Winchester is messed up, OFC strongly disagrees with Gordons' opinion and strongly lets him know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDeanMeandFreakslikeUs/pseuds/SamDeanMeandFreakslikeUs
Summary: My alternet ending for S2 E3 Bloodlust





	It Doesn't Matter What You Are, It Matters What You Do

**Author's Note:**

> If mention of torture is a triger or disturbing for you, you might not want to read this.

When consciousness finally found him he was bound, with chains, to a chair made of iron. She would wait til he had completely assessed his situation, she wanted his uninterruped attention.

The instant he was able to shake the fuzziness from his mind, and raise his head, he could feel warm, cinnamon scented, breath on the back of his bare neck and shoulders. He looked around to find he was in, what looked like, a small basement, no bigger then eight by nine feet in width and length, and about seven feet high. A single sixty watt bulb in the middle of the ceiling. He saw no door.

_'Door must be at the other end of the room.'_ he thought.

He looked down at himself and discovered he was completely without clothes, not even socks.

The last thing he remembered, he was tied to a chair in the kitchen of an abandoned house somewhere in the stix of no where, Dean Winchester's fist coming at his face. He was wondering how he got here, when her soft, seductive, voice whispered, dangerously angry, in his left ear.

"I know what you are, and what you will do. I've seen it. I'm not gonna let you do that." She straightened and walked to the east end of the room. From his position, he was unable to see what she was doing, and wasn't eager to find out.

"Wha...?" For a few seconds darkness exploded his brain, then he was able to focus again.

**"NO TALKING!"** she demanded, hatefilled malas spewing from her tone.

He was rather sore from the humiliating beating he had received at the hands of Dean Winchester, and that whack on the back of the head, he'd just received, did not help.

He still couldn't believe Dean had sided with his brother and the blood suckers.

_'Good thing John's not here to see what that sympathizer's doin' to his elder son. It'd break John's heart, and I'm sure he'd get rid of that dirty blood suckin' lover, for good._ _Then John would get Dean back on track. But since John's not here, I'll just have to do it for him.'_ he thought, as he started planning his escape.

"I do want you to know, though, you're completely, and totally, wrong about Sam, and Dean needs Sam. To keep him from turning into a monster like you."

This statement got his attention instantly. _'How'd she know what I was thinkin'?'_ Just as he was opening his mouth to let this bitch know, in no uncertain terms, that he wasn't the monster, and he was going to make her wish she were dead, she suddenly appeared not ten inches in front of him. Five-foot-two, soft, silky, auburn hair, down past her hips, dark, angry, emerald eyes, piercing his mind and soul.

"Of all the monsters Sam and Dean have, and will, face, you, and those like you, are the worse."

He stared at her saying nothing.

She didn't care. She hated hearing his voice as much as she hated his face. Soon she, and everyone else would never have to worry about that again. Not anyone alive anyway.

After forcing vampire blood into his system, via IV, and then forcing his own human blood, she had taken from him while he was unconscious, down his throat, she started cutting and stabbing the dead mans blood, he had been using on Lenore, into his vains. Starting with his eye balls and working her way down to his feet and toes, leaving no part of Gordon Walker unaffected by dead mans blood.

Just before she whacked off his head, with his own machete, she looked him in the eyes and said, with a satisfied smile, and a twinkle in her eyes, "My name's Astraea, BTW. Just wanted you to know the name of the one sending your sorry ass to Purgatory, where you sent all those other vampires, encluding your sister. Hope you're a fast runner, and are good at hiding, other wise, you deffinitly won't make it very long there. What happens to you from there, only Chuck and Death know."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes after Sam left Lenore and company, Astraea caught up with the group, explained what her plans were, and expressed her regrets for not getting there in time to save Conrad and the others, the monster had mercilessly, and without provocation, killed.

Eli generously donated for the worthy cause, and told her to be careful. She assured him she would not be doing this if she wasn't a hundred percent protected. 

**Author's Note:**

> I make no claim to Supernatural or its characters  
> Love the show, actors, and some of the characters


End file.
